


Those are some Tall Tales

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Dean Ships It, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, First Kiss, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Tall Tales, Tricks, Trickster - Freeform, Wings, gabriel is short, mentions of Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Alternate events/take on the episode Tall Tales.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Those are some Tall Tales

~~~  
"So how long have you been working here?"

"Ive been moping this floor for 6 years"  
~~~

Dean cuts Sam off from telling the story, "Are you sure YOU should be telling this part, cuz I think you might be a little biased."

The taller Winchester shoots his brother a look, "Uh, what? Why would I be biased?"

Dean leans over towards Bobby a little, pretending to whisper but being overly loud, "I think Sammy had a little crush on the janitor back there."

"What?!" He glared at Dean.

"Yeah, you two, flirting like crazy- here let me tell the story:"

~~~  
"So uh... how long you been working here?" Sam gave the janitor a coy look, moving his hair out of his face.

"I've been moping this floor for 6 years." The shorter man returned the action by looking him up and down then winking. "There you go guys."

"Really? Well this seems like no job for a guy like you." Sam said pulling out the EFM reader  
~~~

"Ok, really Dean? I did not do that!" Sam stood up, starting to blush a little

"Yeah you did," he stood up too, "See, look at his face, he-"

"Oh would you just finish up the story boys!" Bobby was now standing aswell with a grumpy look on his face.

"Uh, yeah... of course Bobby." They both sat down and silently agreed on Sam finishing the story, "Anyways..."

They finish their story and Bobby sighs, "You got a trickster on your hands." 

□ □ □

"Just cuz he reads the Weekly World News doesnt mean he's our guy, I mean, you read it too!"

"I'm telling you, it's him."

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof, that's all."

"Really, man?" He turns to Sam, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" He sends back a confused look

Dean scoffs, "You're really defending this guy we just met, now I know-"

"I was not flirting with him, Dean!"

His brother raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was gonna say that."

"I know you were!"

"I saw how jealous you looked when he talked about his night!" The taller man stayed quiet, "Look, Sam, I really don't care who you like ok? I mean, I've caught myself checking out dudes all the time." He shrugs

"Wait really?" Dean nods, "Ok... cool. But that doesnt mean I'm admitting to liking that janitor!"

"Whatever, just stay here and keep an eye on him. I'll go check out his apartment and find your 'hard proof'. Just wait till I get back, ok?"

Sam nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets, watching him leave. He turns towards the school and sees the Trickster, who winks then walks away. "Screw it," he whispers under his breath then heads into the building.

He enters the theater and walks down to where the janitor is sitting in the second row. "Hey there Sam-i-am." He stands up and walks over, stopping in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sam leans back to sitting on the top of a headrest of a chair, making the height difference less drastic. When the janitor doesn't answer he asks another question, "Hey, you never told me your name..." 

The trickster just smiled and took a step forward, "They call me Gabriel, but don't tell your brother, ok?"

"Wait why? And I never said he was my brother." He gave him a hesitant look.

"You'll understand in a few years. Sam, I'm not who you think I am." He takes another step forwards, now practically between the other's legs.

"Are you the trickster, Gabriel?" He expression falls a little.

"Kind of, but those people got what was coming for them! Hoisted on their own petards, but I like you and your brother. I like you a lot."

"I can't let you keep doing this."

"But it's not what it seems! Sam I'm Gabriel... the archangel."

Sam shakes his head and laughs, "Gabriel, the archangel, really?"

Gabriel nods, "Look, I'll show ya." He pats Sam's thigh then backs up, rolling his shoulders. The lights flicker and then a dark shadow of six wings spread out behind his back, "See? I'd show you the real ones, but I really like your eyes, don't wanna burn them out."

The human has wide eyes, "But.. but youre a trickster, so you could just be-"

"I'm just covering for Loki," he points to himself, "Not actually him."

"You're an angel?" He sputters breathlessly

"Yeah archangel, y'know, im a higher power than someone like Cas."

"Who?"

"You'll meet him later. Just keep your mouth shut, ok? Act like you know none of this, I could wipe your memory, but I won't."

Sam nods, the shock still showing on his face, "Yeah."

"Look, I know for a FACT you wanted to kiss me before and now your second guessing yourself wondering if youre even aloud."

"I- how did you know? Uh- about what I'm thinking, not that I was thinking about kissing you, or I mean-"

"Jeez Sam, shut up." The shorter being grabbed Sam by the colar and crashed their lips together. It was only quick before he pulled away, "And yes, I grant you permission." He laughed.

With that, Sam pulled him back into a lust filled kiss. When he pulled away, he gave him a sad look, "What am I going to tell Dean?"

The archangel pressed one last quick kiss to his human, "You won't." He grabbed the stake that was hidden in Sam's jacket, forcing it into his hand. "Come on, your brother will be here soon."

He backed up, "Wait, Gabriel no-" 

Gabriel only nodded, "See you soon, Moose" he winked at him when the doors swung open, first Dean, then Bobby entering. "You wanna see a real trick?"

□ □ □

"Wait Dean, no!" Sam's voice was small, not loud enough to get his brother's attention to stop him from plunging the steak into the Tricksters heart. 

"You guys ok?" Dean turns to them both as Sam and Bobby approach him.

Sam looks at the lifeless body with sad eyes, "Yeah... I guess so." He turns and leaves the theater, making sure no one saw him wiping the single tear that dropped from his eye.

"Let's get the hell outta dodge before somebody finds the body." Now that they've all made their way outside, Sam decides to take the backseats.

"I need some sleep, is it alright if I-" Sam points before entering the car.

"Sure, son." Bobby takes the younger Winchester's usual spot in the passenger seat.

When Sam finally drifts off, his dream tells him that a certain archangel is still out there, and that definitely won't be their only encounter.

"You're brother's smiling like a madman."

"Let him sleep, Bobby. That boy hasn't slept in days."


End file.
